Un tengu enamorado
by ArcpKami21
Summary: (KuramaxAmi) Kurama un tengu esta enamorado de Ami una humana la cual siente lo mismo por el pero ninguno de dos se da cuenta de los sentimiento del otro llegando a que Ami se desilusione pero Kurama ni de eso se entera hasta que le pide que le explique matemáticas un sábado por la tarde lo cual ella acepta...¿Que pasara en esa tarde del sábado? ¿Podrán declaran lo que sienten?


_**Un Tengu Enamorado**_

 _ **~Pov Ami~**_

 _~Han pasado muchos días desde que Nanami nos contó sobre que es una diosa y Tomoe es un demonio el cual es su familiar y a la vez su novio lo cual esta prohibido pero aun así ellos se aman...yo quisiera que Kurama-kun también me amara no me importa si es un demonio cuervo un Tengu...solo quiero que me ame como yo a el...~_

 _ **~Pov Normal~**_

 _- **¿Ami?** -Nanami la deidad de la tierra estaba llamando a su amiga que se notaba perdida en sus pensamientos y no estaba participando en la conversación..._

 _- **Hey Ami ¿Te encuentras bien?** -Kei su otra amiga también estaba preocupada era muy raro que su amiga se perdiera en sus pensamientos así de la nada..._

 _- **Ah si lo estoy tranquilas** -Dijo con una sonrisa Ami para no preocupar a sus amigas que la miraban intensamente para descifrar que tenia- **Y ¿Como va tu relación con Tomoe-kun? Nanami-chan** -Pregunto en dos segundos para cambiar el tema y así dejen de verla raro..._

 _- **¿Eh? Pues muy bien...-** Nanami no sabia que decirles pues lo normal era que cada ves estaban mas cerca y aveces Tomoe se le pasaba la mano pero volvía en si..._

 _- **Y ¿Cuantas veces lo han echo?-** Pregunto picara Kei a su amiga Nanami en verdad esos temas le interesaban a Kei,ella era como la amiga de "mala influencia" hacia Nanami y Ami que aun son vírgenes..._

 _- **Pervertida Kei...Por supuesto que aun no...-** Respondió Nanami roja como un tomate maduro debido que esos temas nunca los había hablado con nadie y ella era muy inocente en particular..._

 _- **Kei-chan nosotras aun somos vírgenes,cada dia nos preguntas eso...-** Dijo Ami a su amiga Kei que miraba a Nanami con una cara pervertida..._

 _- **Oh pero se muy bien que quisieras con Kurama-** Dijo Kei con una sonrisa aun mas pervertida ambas sabian que a Ami le gustaba mucho Kurama desde que lo escucho por primera vez cantando y aun mas cuando la salvo con el accidente de la sirena..._

 _- **Pero el...aun así...yo...olvídelo sera mejor que me quede en silencio-** Ami al principio balbuceaba por hablar de el con las mejillas de color rojo pero después se desanimo..._

 _~Sonó el timbre acabando el receso cada alumno se sentó en su puesto y apareció el profesor de matemáticas por la puerta para iniciar la clase,se podía observar cuando el profesor empezó a explicar los ejercicios como cada alumno ponía cara de extrañeza ninguno entendía bueno algunos pero eran contados con los dedos como por ejemplo Ami,Tomoe y otros cuatro alumnos tenían la cara normal por estar entendiendo sin problemas..._

 _- **"No entiendo nada..."-** Era el pensamiento de muchos alumnos pero en especial el de Kurama que cada vez que veía el pizarra era un terror para el..._

 _~Al final el timbre volvió a sonar dando como finalizada la clase el profesor salio sin decir nada cada alumno se paro de su asiento para empezar a hablar en grupo tenían treinta minutos de tiempo libre según el horario de clases..._

 _- **Hey zorro tu entendiste la clase?-** Pregunto Kurama a Tomoe ha pesar de insultarse mutuamente ambos eran amigo..._

 _- **Si-** Dijo Tomoe sin ningún interés mientras leía un libro..._

 _- **...¿Sera que me puedes explicar?...-** Pregunto muy bajo Kurama pero gracias al oído sensible de Tomoe lo pudo escuchar..._

 _- **No gracias sera suficiente con Nanami-** Respondió de inmediato Tomoe_

 _- **Seguro que quieres estar solo con ella en una habitación para explicarle algo mas que unos simples ejercicios de matemáticas ¿no?-** Le dijo Kurama algo pervertido a Tomoe el cual lo miro con una cara de pocos amigos..._

 _ **~Pov Kurama~**_

 _~¿Que haré? Necesito que alguien me explique matemáticas pero no se quien haber Tomoe le explicara a Nanami...alto eso es la amiga de Nanami...Ami ella es buena en los estudios pero...¿sera que me explicara matemáticas así como así? No se como decírselo estar ella y yo solos en una habitación no sera muy buena idea ella me gusta y sabe mi secreto igual que Kei pero eso no importa si llega a verme de nuevo con mis alas afuera...Le preguntare ¿Que puedo perder?...~_

 _ **~Pov Normal~**_

 _~Kurama se acerco hacia donde estaba Ami la cual se encontraba riendo con sus amigas Kei y Nanami,Kei puso cara maliciosa al ver Kurama acercándose y Nanami una de miedo por lo que hubiera a hacer Kei ante eso Ami solo estaba confundida por las caras de sus amigas..._

 _- **Disculpen gatitas pero necesito a hablar con Ami-** Dijo Kurama en forma amable porque lo que quería decir era "Largo la necesito"..._

 _- **Lo que vas a decir dilo aquí con nosotras Kurama-** Dijo Kei con una mirada asesina para Kurama por correrla de forma "amable"_

 _- **Jejeje Kei...-** Nanami no sabia que hacer sentía que Kei y Kurama se iban a matar con la mirada menos mal y eso no sucede..._

 _~Esas miradas que se dirigían eran de odio,Kei no quería compartir a su amiga con ese Tengu debido a que ella le gustaba y el ni se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de su amigas mientras que Kurama quería tener a solas a Ami pero ella no se lo permitía..._

 _ **~Pov Nanami~**_

 _~¿Como rayos llegamos a esto? Me siento como una vela si las miradas mataran Kurama y Kei estarían casi muertos por esas miradas...~_

 _ **~Pov Ami~**_

 _~¿Que querrá decirme Kurama-kun? Mmm Kei-chan si es celosa no quiere dejarme sola con el bueno en-realidad aveces creo que si Kei tuviera la oportunidad hubiera matado a Kurama desde que les dije que mi amor no es correspondido debido a que soy una humana y el un demonio pero si Nanami-chan pudo yo también puedo...~_

 _ **~Pov Kei~**_

 _~Este maldito Tengu no dejare que lastime mas a Ami con sus estupideces y mas si no se da cuenta de lo mucho que le gusta ella a el es un despistado cualquiera se daría cuenta cuando el le pide favores no importa si es mover una montaña lo hace solo para que el la note y aun así el es un imbécil que no sa da cuenta de algo tan grande y a la vez tan pequeño...~_

 _ **~Pov Kurama~**_

 _~Que le cuesta dejarme a solas con Ami unos cinco minutos para poder preguntarle si me puede explicar los ejercicios de hoy pero ella siempre cuando se trata de mi para acércame a Ami me quiere asesinar ja como si pudiera un demonio como yo jamas seré vencido por una humana...~_

 _ **~Pov Normal~**_

 _~Esas miradas eran de odio,mientras la se Ami de duda y la de Nanami miedo de lo que pueda pasar ahí mismo..._

 _- **Esta bien lo diré con ustedes aquí...-** Dijo en un suspiro Kurama se rindió de esas miradas algo infantiles..._

 _- **"Menos mal creo que Kei ya no lo matara"-** Pensó la deidad de la tierra al ver como Kurama y Kei cambiaban sus miradas a una menos...asesina..._

 _ **-Pues habla de una ves...-** Dijo Kei con una mirada seria mientras que Ami estaba aun mas dudosa y su corazón latía rápido debido a tener a Kurama cerca de ella.._

 _ **-Ami ¿Sera que me puedes explicar...los ejercicios...de...hoy?-** Kurama dijo eso sonrojado pues admitir que no había entendido los ejercicios es algo vergonzoso y mas el un demonio..._

 _~El corazón de Ami dejo de latir rápido,ella pensó que iba decirle otra cosa no unas simples lecciones de matemáticas..._

 _ **-Si Kurama-kun-** Respondió ella con una sonrisa **-¿Cuando quieres que te explique?-** Pregunto sin mucho interés que digamos..._

 _ **-El sábado por la tarde estoy libre ¿Te parece?-** Pregunto Kurama un poco sorprendido por el poco interés que estaba teniendo Ami..._

 _ **-Si esta bien entonces el sábado por la tarde iré a tu casa...-** Respondió sin algún interés no quería seguir así se sentía patética pero no podía terminar de una sola vez con su amistad..._

 _ **-Muchas gracias Ami-** Dijo sin mas para retirarse de ahí dejando a las tres chicas solas que vieron como Ami puso una cara triste cuando se fue Kurama..._

 _ **-"Ami"-** Pensaron ambas amigas de la peli-rosada..._

 _~Paso el dia tranquilo llegando el sábado por la tarde Ami se vistió sin ningún interés con tal sabia que Kurama no la notaria y se puso un pantalón de color gris pegado a la piel como si fuera una segunda,una camisa sin mangas de color rojo como una fresa y unas sandalias de color negro,agarrando una cartera en donde tenia todo guardado para explicar matemáticas salio rumbo a casa de Kurama..._

 _ **~Pov Ami~**_

 _~Talvez a mi no me pueda pasar lo mismo que con Nanami,que tal si es mi destino no estar con Kurama si debe ser eso con tal es un demonio...~_

 _ **~Pov Normal~**_

 _~Cuando llego a casa de Kurama toco la puerta y salio el estaba con una camisa negra y unos pantalones marinos y tenia sus alas afuera llenando la casa de plumas negras..._

 _ **-Pasa perdón por las plumas...-** Dijo Kurama con una sonrisa nerviosa..._

 _~Cuando estaban los dos sentando en la sala Kurama no podía concentrarse mucho en los ejercicios debido a que no podía apartar los ojos de Ami era el momento estaban solos dos en ese lugar..._

 _ **~Pov Kurama~**_

 _~Estamos solos dos por fin se lo diré con tal que puedo perder no creo que yo a ella no le guste cuando estoy cerca de ella siento como su corazón late mas rápidos y sus mejillas se coloran de color rojo con solo mi presencia...~_

 _ **~Pov Normal~**_

 _ **-¿Ami?-** Cuando nombro su nombre la mencionada elevo la mirada lo cual esos ojos negros se ponían con los ojos cafés de ella..._

 _ **-¿SeriasminoviaAmi?-** Dijo rápido Kurama haciendo una competencia en su rostro por estar tan rojo igual que su pelo..._

 _ **-Kurama...-** Las lagrimas empezaron a resbalarse por el rostro de Ami jamas pensó que Kurama algún dia le digiera eso y empezó a llorar preocupando al Tengu..._

 _ **-"Mierda la hice llorar ¿Ahora que?"-** Pensó el tengu no sabia que hacer- **¿Ami? Por favor deja de llorar lo siento no era mi intención hacerte llorar lo lamento si en verdad yo no te gusto no es necesario que llores...**_

 _~Ami estaba feliz tan feliz que no podía dejar de llorar pero tenia que hablar Kurama se estaba preocupando por sus estúpidas lagrimas..._

 _ **-Si Kurama-kun quiero ser tu novia,te quiero...-** Dijo en medio de sus lagrimas con una sonrisa- **No puedo dejar de llorar soy feliz...**_

 _~El tengu se sonrojo acercandose lentamente a su rostro la beso dulcemente al final,el Kurama Shinjirou era un Tengu enamorado de una humana su humana Ami Nekota..._

 **-Hola! Como les va? Espero les haya gustado este One-shot de esta parejita tierna y si quieren algun otro fic espero Reviews eso me anima mucho en esto que hago me gusta saber que piensan sobres mis fics :) nos vemos en otro fic!**

 _ **ArcpKami21**_


End file.
